guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voltaic Spear
This is one cool spear <3 －Sora 07:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Holy shit *drool* 08:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wicked. X Deity X 12:07, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Right when a new awesome spear comes out I deleted my paragon :(--69.145.194.67 12:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Might have to make a Paragon just so I can make use of this skin![[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 14:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::R/P with Spear, no need for a paragon! Anyways, this thing is like a Drago's Flat for Para's... waiii leet :D --84.24.206.123 17:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Resetting Indent. In fact I want one of these for my mini monk :D. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:50, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I cant find anyone selling one TT.--Diddy Bow 14:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I sure wouldn't sell it. And I don't even have a Paragon.--Cyruis 11:40, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Lol it's too heavy to throw :P, now paragons are going to stab foes =p —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, I still want it :P --Warior kronos 21:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC)I have a Spear of the Hierophant which has the Voltaic Spear skin. It seems to me that there's a glitch in the graphics. The Paragon is grasping air, and the spear is resting on fingers rather than being held by the hand. Has anyone else noticed this? --Henri Blanche 00:27 13 September 2007 (EDT) :I noticed somethign similar with my deadal shield...he holds the air, and the shield floats a little distance away from his arm...I rly wont that spear tho! I do not have a zealous spear yet (nor do i have a furious one, but i like my sunspear skin (and it wont accept a furious mod) and my courage of the forgotten) that green is a great excuse for one :p pity its so rare and expensive...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I also have the Spear of the Hierophant and I have the same glitch. The spear goes through the thumb of my paragon. My spear also lacks the animation of the voltaic spear. It's not that bug where all animation stops, because waterfalls etc. are still animated. Lluvia 13:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just checked with a friend of mine. My graphic settings were to low. Shader quality has to be "high" to see the animation. Lluvia 13:24, 18 September 2007 (CDT) it looks like it should have the arc size of BHA Wprundv2 13:47, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Enhcanted drop? "Also dropped by Enchanted Spears " is this an assumption on the fact that they "hold" them or has it accually dropped, screeny plz =D.--Diddy Bow 11:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Animation bug Just bought one of these. After the animation on the spear head stopped, I logged out and I noticed that the fire at the character select screen had stopped also. It seems the bug touched other shader animations also. Could anyone confirm this? Should be reported if seconded.--24.37.184.59 01:55, 8 October 2007 (UTC) : It's just that ALL animation stops after about 5 hours of gameplay... might be an inner timer issue.